Problem: The average of Amy's, Ben's, and Chris's ages is 9. Four years ago,  Chris was the same age as Amy is now. In 3 years, Ben's age will be $\frac{2}{3}$ of Amy's age at that time. How many years old is Chris now?
Answer: Let Amy's, Ben's, and Chris's ages be $a$, $b$, and $c$, respectively. We have the equations \begin{align*} \tag{1}
\frac{a+b+c}{3}=9 \Rightarrow a+b+c&=27 \\ \tag{2}
c-4&=a\\ \tag{3}
b+3&=\frac{2}{3}(a+3)
\end{align*} From Equation (3), we have $b=\frac{2}{3}(a+3)-3$. We substitute Equation (2) into Equation (3) to eliminate $a$, to get $b=\frac{2}{3}(c-1)-3$. Substituting this last equation and Equation (2) into Equation (1) to eliminate $a$ and $b$, we have  \[[c-4]+[\frac{2}{3}(c-1)-3]+c=27\] Solving for $c$, we find that $c=13$. Thus, Chris's age is $\boxed{13}$.